Through Her Eyes
by AelitaAngels
Summary: A story through Videl's eyes from the Cell saga to the begining of the Saiyaman Saga. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just a little fan girl… why would I own DBZ? Ever thought of that, lawyers?

It's a story through Videl's eyes from the Cell games all the way to the end of the Sayiaman Saga.

I woke up to a lonely house. There were a few maids running about but they never really knew me. Dad was out fighting the new threat to earth, Cell. Some brute who thought he could just march through here and take over, but Dad would take him. I know he could beat him. I jumped out of bed and punched and kicked an invisible enemy.

"Yeah, Take that!" I shouted

"Miss Satan?" asked a red-headed maid "Are you all right?"

I nodded and quickly changed into a big white T-shirt, denim shorts and brown combat boots. My hair was pulled into two lose ponytails held by red ribbons. I rushed to the phone and called my only real two friends Eresa and Sharpner. They were crowded around one phone. Obliviously Eresa was holding the phone.

"Hello?" she chirped

"Hi, Eresa it's just me Videl…" before I could finish Sharpner interrupted me

"Videl? Videl's on the phone? Well let me say hi to the chick!" I held back a laugh.

"Hi, Sharpie!" I sang.

"Hey don't call me that!" He spat in annoyance. I laughed.

"Do you guys want to come over? The cell games are on TV now!" I said looking towards the TV.

Watching the Games were the only way to keep close to my so distant father.

"Sure!" she shouted while fighting for control of the phone.

"Ok see you later." I said and hung up.

An hour later Eresa and Sharpner where crowding around me watching TV.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for the Cell…" before the announcer could finish he was blown to pieces by the murderous Cell.

Me and Sharpner winced slightly but showed no emotion. Eresa on the other hand hung onto my shirt and buried her face in my lap if any thing evolving death was on. I watched the brave warriors line up to fight Cell. One looked like my age. Allthough I'd never admitt it he was pretty cute. That blonde hair and those teal eyes. They were so nice. My attention shifted to my dad

"Come on Dad!" I shouted hopeing he could hear me

Another Annocer came in. He was the person who always said how great Dad was.

"I'll be first." said a tall well-build man with teal eyes and blonde hair that defied the laws of gravity.

"I don't think so!" yelled Dad

Sometimes Dad can be such a glory hog.

"Mr. Satan If you face Cell your going to be killed!" protested the man

"Who do think you are!" I screamed picking up the TV and shaking it.

This guy was making me mad. He seemed like the father of the cute boy but that didn't really matter to me. He had just told Mr. Satan, my dad, The world's strongest man to back down.

"Goku just let the man fight" said a short bald guy, "if he dies we can revive him with the dragon balls."

I didn't know what the midget was talking about But I was happy that he was siding with Dad. All of a sudden a pink helicopter flew in front of the ring and dropped off a blonde haired dude, a fat muscle head, and a curly red haired woman.

"This must be Mr. Satan's apprentices." said Sharpener

I nodd my head. I was still a little angry that I wasn't a apprentice, after all I am his daughter

"Let the games begin!" I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another Chapie for you. Hey could someone please review 'After GT adventures' please? I've only seen a few episodes from the Cell games. "The Games Begin" "Losers Fight first" and "Goku vs. Cell", after I finish off the "Goku vs. Cell" part I'll have to wing it. Before I forget here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: When My mom lets me have a fun time with my friends and stop thinking negatively about the "Dangers" of walking the streets I'll own DBZ. Since that will NEVER happen I shall never own DBZ.**

* * *

"Please Maestro let us fight." said the blonde dude.

He faced the Camera and said "Gaze upon me, I am Kironi" and with that he shook his hips in a disturbing manner.

'I guess Dad passed down being a glory hog down to his students' I thought as a bead of sweat ran down my reddened face.

"Oooo, Kironi! Don't you think he's a total hottie Vi'?" Eresa asked me blushing with hearts in her eyes.

I made a gagging noise. This guy was more annoying than hot, but still he was a good fighter. He'd gained some points.

"And I'm the terrific muscle man power house Powroski!" said the fat guy flexing his muscles.

My face reddened even more. Sharpner looked at me with a blank face and sweat dropped. I faced the TV and muttered

"Show-offs."

"You're right! It might be actually embarrassing to face off with an amateur like Cell. He's all yours." said dad as he left the ring.

"I've seen them in a magazine once." said Sharpener.

"Yeah, and as a tag team they've never lost a match!" Eresa responded.

I nodded my head 'I bet I could beat them… I am Mr. Satan's daughter after all, the strongest kid in the world!' I thought smirking.

"Whoa, ladies and gentlemen you've just heard it we've got some new competitors! And with the help of Mr. Satan and his devoted students, how can we lose?" said the announcer guy with a sparkle in his eyes.

"MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!" chanted Eresa and Sharpener.

I never understood how people could be so stupid to shout that over and over again. I shook my head in disapproval and turned back to the TV. Kironi was up first.

"As this is our first time to meet… I'll be gentle." He said sniffing a bouquet off roses.

He threw them in the air and with some swift kicks and punches they were nothing but petals.

"Ah…" Eresa cooed.

"Those are for you… some roses for your funeral! Beautiful flying rose… ATTACK!" he said jumping into the air.

But something happened. He flew higher into the air and landed outside the ring.

"Oh my god!" I yelled jumping out of my seat.

"He landed outside the ring!" squealed the red haired woman named Pisa.

"Kironi was like the son I never had… but he never measured up to his father."

"WHAT!" I screamed full of hurt "YOU MEAN YOU'D RATHER HAVE A SON THAN ME? YOUR DAUGHTER! WHY YOU…." I picked up the TV and started to yell at it like a mad woman.

"Videl!" yelled Sharpener holding me back so I could kick the TV in half.

"Let me go!" I cried

"Calm down Videl! If you break the TV we won't be able to watch!" said Eresa.

She was right and I hated when I was wrong. I took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Now it is my turn!" yelled Powroski.

He stepped into the ring and charged at cell.

"He's doing the elephant bull-crusher and no one has ever survived it before!" said Pisa excitedly.

All of sudden he stopped. It seemed as if his feet weight 100 tons.

"I give up!" shouted Powroski.

My eyes were the size of plates.

"How'd… how'd Cell do that?" I stuttered.

Sharpner and Eresa were also dumbstruck.

"Another Trick!" claimed Dad, "He must have put magnets under the ring!"

"That makes sense…" I whispered.

"I'm going to find what tricks Cell's up to!" yelled Dad. He stepped into the ring.

"Oh this is gonna be good." I said knowing that Dad would win.

* * *

I made it longer this time! I didn't take all off the lines of the episodes but you kind off get the point. Should I continue or not? 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's another Chapie, but first here's that annoying disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't have created GT. (I may have not watched a lot of DBZ but I've seen A LOT of GT and it sucked)

I was on the edge of my seat. 'Finally,' I thought 'the strongest man in the world is about to take on Cell!' "Kill him Mr. Satan!" cried Eresa. "MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!" Sharpener and Eresa chanted again. "Let's go dad!" I yelled throwing my fists in the air. "Mr. Satan has entered the ring… He's taking something out of his rope… It's a capsule!" "Ok…" I said as our cheers stopped. What the hell was dad doing? He pressed the button and dropped the capsule on the floor. When the yellow smoke cleared there was a blue travel bag. Dad opened the bag and took out 15 tiles and stacked them on top of each other. He did his "special" laugh and karate chopped the tiles. Only one remained. "That was totally… pointless…" Eresa admitted. She usually was one of Dad's loyal followers, but even she had to admit sometimes he was just a show-off. "Get on with the fight already!" I screamed shaking the TV again. After beating up Sharpener (who was trying to stop me from destroying the TV) I sat back down panting. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for folks! Mr. Satan will finally get his revenge for what Cell as done to the good people of the Earth!" shouted the announcer excitedly. "GO MR. SATAN!" cheered Sharpener. "MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF THAT FOOL!" cheered Eresa. "COME ON DAD YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed hoping he could hear me. "Miss Videl… you were screaming again and I was wondering…" said the red haired maid as she popped her head into the living room. "Nothing's wrong… We're just watching the Cell games." I said my eyes never leaving the TV. "Oh, ok…" she responded disappearing behind the wall. "HAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed Dad as he attacked Cell. "Oh, there he goes! This is amazing! He's too quick cell can't even react!" yelled the announcer. "YEAH DAD!" I screamed "MR. SATAN, MR. SATAN!" Eresa and Sharpner chanted again. "And know for my finish!" yelled dad as he got his fist ready for his "Mr. Satan, super, mega ultra punch" but Cell sent him flying out of the ring with just a flick of his wrist. My eyes were the size of truck tires. My hero and idol had just been crushed… Hell my dreams of him training me so I could be even stronger than me were crushed. We were doomed. All that were left to fight were some weaklings who used cheap tricks instead of really fighting. 'We're gonna die' I thought turning pale. "WE'RE GONNA DIE, OH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" wailed Eresa as she plunged herself into Sharpner's arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Satan has claimed he's simply lost his footing… 'When you have bulging muscles like me the slightest slip will sent you soaring for miles.' He claims after he ties his shoes he'll get back into the ring. Might as well get another round over with, that cocky guy with the big blonde hair vs. Cell." My face dropped. 'Lost his footing?' I went even paler "LOST HIS FOOTING!" I screamed at the TV. "Videl… calm down…" Eresa said a bit afraid "LOST YOUR FOOTING! THAT'S RIDICULOUS DAD! WHO'S GONNA FALL FOR THAT!" I carried on "Vi' may be it looks that way to an untrained eye but he doesn't know how to control his own strength and slipped out of the ring." said Sharpner with fear in his eyes. "I guess your right." I sighed and sat down. "Let's see how the conceited guy does." I mumbled.

Thanks again for the reviews guys! I was thinking of writing every thing that happens in between the Cell games and the Sayiaman Saga and tell why she's so bitter towards people. Should I? Hmmm…. Oh, Well til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys. Thanks again for all the reviews. Gohan does get to fight (not in this chapter) but the camera does blow up… Videl does get to see him fight as an SSJ2 but I'm not telling anything else! P Here's the disclaimer. I shall be so thrilled when they see that we're just some kids making up stuff and posting it for FREE on the internet… That could take awhile…

Disclaimer: What do you want from me? I don't own DBZ or make profit off of this fan fic.

* * *

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with." I said heartlessly.

"I hope that guy survives… does he know he's fighting CELL? A murderous being that only professional fighters should take on." said Eresa with concern in her eyes.

"He totally disrespected dad, the strongest man in the world… I have to be honest… I'm cheering for Cell to win this little fight." I responded coldly.

"Tell me when this is over." said Sharpner as he ran to the bathroom.

"Videl, you shouldn't be so cold! At least hope this guy survives." said Eresa giving Videl the best glare she could muster (which ended up looking like a pout).

I shook me head

"Why should I? You and me both know this guy is gonna lose any way. I bet I could bet him!" I retorted.

"I know you could Videl but still this guy doesn't deserve to die!" Eresa said before the Cell games returned from a short break. The guy stepped on to the ring.

"As you know… I've been waiting for this…" said Cell smirking

"I heard that you can use all of out techniques against us" responded the guy

"Perfection." Cell said.

"Ding." Cell said before the guy came after him.

It was an amazing fight. Punches and Kicks that seemed to go faster than the speed of light and there movements were swift.

"SHARPIE!" I called.

"What?" called Sharpner running toward the living room with toilet paper stuck to his feet and pants.

"Look at this guy!" I said in amazement.

Kick.Hit. Punch.Block. Upper cut.Hit. Kick.Dodge.Punch.Hit.

Suddenly they disappeared.

"Where… where'd they go?" asked Eresa completely bewildered.

"Oh my, Now Mr. Satan with his expert analysis." said the confused announcer.

Dad stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Mr. Satan your analysis?"

Dad Blinked

"How do you think of the fight so far." said the annoyed announcer.

"Oh, the fight! Yeah! Well it's a good fight but I could beat them both with one hand behind there back!" said Dad as he did his annoying laugh again.

The fighters reappeared again.

"Their speed it's amazing!" said a guy on the side lines.

He had spiky hair and scars… he looked like…

"YACHMA!" Eresa cried from excitement "The famous baseball player!"

I had to cover my ears from all the squealing Eresa was making about how dreamy he was. It was impossible to keep up. They kept on disappearing and reappearing… Could this guy be stronger than dad?

"How do they do that!" asked the announcer.

"Another one of those tricks! It's a cheap obstacle elusion! It's done with mirrors!" claimed dad

"That's amazing but I can't seem to find the mirrors… Mr. Satan?" asked the announcer.

Dad had just covered himself in a carp that looked like a rock.

"Ta da!" yelled Dad has he jumped out.

"As you and the home viewers just witnessed I too am a master of obstacle elusion!" boasted Dad.

I turned paler than the moon and sweat dropped.

"That was pathetic." I said point blank.

Both Eresa and Sharpner nodded.

"These door knobs are cracking me up!" laughed the bald guy.

"Krillin!" scolded the cute boy.

The two fighters were at it again. Kicking and Punching away. Know they were flying.

"THERE FLYING!" I shouted my eyes almost popped out of my head.

It was true they were flying. The blonde guy continued punching cell until Cell was at the edge of the ring. In on kick Cell was sent flying.

"He's out!" I cried.

Suddenly Cell stopped and flew back into the ring.

"Surely you didn't think you would defeat me that easily!" said Cell

"Of course not. I knew all along it would be harder that that to take you down. I'm not gonna fall for you cheap pranks." responded the blonde guy.

"I thought it was appropriate to play little jokes since your not fighting me seriously." said Cell

"Hey don't look at me you're holding back to!" responded the guy.

In a flash they were back at it again. The blonde guy appeared behind Cell and elbowed him to the ground. Cell caught himself flew back up punched the guy and then hit him back to the ground. The blonde guy landed in a crouching position on the ring which caused it to crack.

"That was a good warm up." said Cell

"Yeah" responded the blonde guy.

My mouth literally dropped to ground. That was just there warm up?

"Let get down to business!" said the blonde before going into defense mode.

All of a suddenhe started toglow! A blinding golden light surrounded him.

"Oh my god!" screamed Sharpner in utter shock.

I just sat there mouth wide open, face pale and wide eyed. 'If that was their warm up, what happens when they really get down to business?' I thought. I was afraid to watch anymore but it was the only way to see what would happen to Cell. Even if it were my last moments on earth I'd know what happened.

* * *

There's another Chapie for you! Sorry that last one was so short! Thanks again! Til Next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alive and still kicking! Sorry it took so long to make the next chapter. I've been so busy lately! (if you were in Middle you'd under stand) Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the charters so don't sue me please. Thank you**

* * *

My mouth was agape.

"Warm up!" I muttered not believing what I just heard.

I looked at Eresa for an explanation. She looked just as confused as I did. Quicker than a blink of an eye Cell and the blonde were off. (A/N: from now on I'm calling Goku Blonde and Gohan the cute boy) I squinted my eyes to see there limbs that looked like blurs. In a heart beat they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I whispered looking wildly around the screen.

When they reappeared I fell backwards from shock.

"That can't be I trick!" Sharpener shrieked.

"It has to be!" I argued, "It's impossible for a human to glow, fly or disappear in thin air!"

"Is he stronger than…?" Eresa said

"No way! He's _NOT_ stronger than dad!" I shouted cutting Eresa off.

She epped and backed away. Suddenly they returned kicking and punching away.

"Those punches look powerful enough to crack mountains" I whispered silently.

'May be Eresa was right… may be this guy _is_ stronger than dad…' I thought.

"Ha, ha is that all!" Cell asked mockingly.

"Let me show you some of my real power!" Cell smirked as he multiplied.

"Oh my…" Sharpener yelled.

My eyes couldn't get any bigger. Eresa face was paler than a ghost and Sharpener's mouth had literally dropped to the ground.

"That's Tien's move!" said blonde scowling.

"What kind of freaks are these people!" Eresa shrieked throwing her head into the couch's cushion.

I would have laughed if I weren't as frightened as Eresa.

"I-I…" I mumbled.

All the cells charged for Blonde. Some of the Cells threw weird red balls things and him. Blonde dodged but not with out one grazing the side of his head. On the side of the ring was dad. Still saying that Blonde and Cell were cheating and using cheap tricks. Of, Course I believed him… didn't I? The cells charged after the blonde each with swift kicks and punches.

"You're right Sharpie! This is just I big trick!" I said nodding my head and trying to convince myself.

The cells flew to the corners of the ring and put a hand to their head.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" they chanted and pointed on finger at the blonde.

"Watch out!" I cried.

A bolt thing came out of Cell's finger and charged after him. Luckily he dodged.

"Come on!" I yelled grabbing the nearest thing (which happened to be Sharpener) and putting it in a headlock. "Put him in a headlock! Make Cell suffer!" I yelled giving what ever I grabbed a nuggy.

"Ouch! Videl!" cried Sharpener trying to break free of my grasp.

He's chin length blonde hair (which he had been trying to grow out) was ruffed and shaggy.

"Never sit too close to Videl when she's watching a fight." Eresa warned as Sharpener rubbed his head.

Blonde was unbelievable! He kicked and punched all of the Cells together less than a second. All the cells crashed together in the middle of the ring and became one.

"It's just another dumb trick!" yelled dad.

I nodded agreeing with him. They disappeared. All I could hear was a big cracking sound and a big thud on the ground. It was cell with a small mark on his back from the impact. Blonde reappeared as well floating in the air.

"I just don't understand… how… how they do that!" I stuttered.

Cell flied above Blonde holding one hand in the air. A huge blue disc formed in Cell's hands.

"RAH!" Cell screamed as he threw the disc at the blonde.

"Hey that's My Attack!" yelled Krillin.

"No that's Frezia's attack! The one he used to blow up Namek!" Yachma said with terror in his voice.

"Who's Namek?" asked Sharpener but Eresa and I shushed him.

"Shh!" I complained putting my index finger to my lips. The blonde dodged the disc and was able to get out of harms way. I couldn't say anything. I was too amazed to do anything.

"It's a stupid trick! Don't fall for it!" claimed Dad as he confidently crossed his arms.

Cell flew into the air.

"KAMEHAME…HA!" Cell yelled as he faced his cupped hands at Blonde.

A giant blue ray came from Cell's palms and flew straight towards the blonde.The Blonde swatted the blast away as if were a ball.

"Wow!" Eresa gasped.

Suddenly Blonde appeared right behind Cell and put him in a bear hug.

"How did you do that!" demanded Cell

"My newest technique" responded Blonde.

Cell smirked and I shivered. Cell disappeared and reappeared behind blonde but blonde didn't notice!

"Look out!" I screamed.

It was too late. Cell had elbowed Blonde in the back. Quickly Blond twisted around and kicked Cell in the jaw. Blonde continued to pumble Cell with quick and powerful blows until he was at the edge of the ring. Cell glared at the ring and flew high into the air. He threw another ray but this time at the ring. Blonde flew in the air to avoid the blast. The ring was completely destroyed.

"Cell can't do that… that means… he won!" I said leaping out of the couch.

I couldn't believe it. Someone was as strong as dad!

"This doesn't mean that I've given up… it just changes the rules." Cell said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fight to the finish" The Blonde said nodding his head.

"WHAT!" I screamed at the TV, "NO WAY CELL YOU'VE LOST! JUST ADMIT IT!" I jumped out off my seat and shook the TV "JUST ADMIT IT! YOU'VE LOST!" I screamed.

"Vi' calm down!" Eresa reasoned, "Sharpener stop her!" yelled Eresa.

"Are you kidding? Did you see what see did last time to me!" Sharpener argued.

About ten minutes later Sharpener had gotten me off of the TV and onto the couch (but not without and black eye)

"Man, Eresa you owe me!" Sharpener complained rubbing his wounds.

Soon they were at it again. But this time Blonde seemed to have an advantage. He cupped his hands and put them to his side.

"KA… ME… HA… ME…" chanted blonde as his hands began to glow a brilliant blue.

"ARE YOU MAD! THAT KAMEHAMEHA HAS ENOUGH POWER TO BLOW UP THE EARTH!" yelled Krillin.

Suddenly Blonde disappeared and reappeared right in front of Cell.

"HAAAAAA!" Blonde yelled as the same blue ray that cell made except it was bigger and brighter.

**_BOOOOOOM! _**

I covered my ears to shield them from the sound of the explosion. When I opened my eyes Cell was nothing but his torso and one leg.

"Cell's dead!" I yelped.

My eye balls felt like they were going to fall out of my head. A off a sudden Cell's body started to glow and his head and his limbs started to grow back.

"LOOK OUT, HE HAS PICOLO'S REGENERATION POWER!" yelled Krillin.

In a flash Cell charged after blonde completely repaired. The camera started to shake and it was difficult to see the battle.

"Hey!" I yelled at the TV, "I'm calling ZTV!" I yelled and stomped over to the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Videl Satan, Hurcle Satan's daughter I have a complaint about…"

I was cut off by an anger man who yelled "NOW MORE CALLS!" and hung up.

"Hello? HELLO! Oh you just wait Mister! When I find out who you are I guarantee you'll never work again! I'm Mr. Satan's daughter!" I screamed as I slammed the phone.

"Videl Come look at this!" Eresa called from the living room.

I sprinted into the room looked at the TV and gasped. Blonde was getting bombarded with glowing balls. Soon there was a cloud where he was standing. When Cell stopped Blonde reappeared but with blood covering him. Blonde was breathing heavily while coughing up a little blood.

"I see you've used up all of your energy fighting me. You might as well take a senzu bean… It won't do you any good though." Cell said and smirked.

I fumed 'Who does Cell think he is?' I thought.

"Now's our chance, give him the senzu bean!" said a guy with shoulder length lavender hair.

"No, wait a little longer." said a green guy in a cape.

"What do you mean? Are you crazy?" argued Krillin.

"He'd rather die fighting on his own than to win knowing he used crutches." scowled a man with black hair that looked like he just put his hand in an electric socket.

"The Blonde guy is Crazy!" I claimed.

"Right now no one is stronger than him. Not even me. It's his choice if he wants to die." He continued.

"Mr. Satan is stronger." Sharpner scoffed.

Blonde charged after Cell and they both disappeared.

"Will they stop that trick?" I yelled.

Soon later though they both reappeared still fighting.

"You know what Cell?" said the bloody Blonde, "I give up".

"WHAT!" I along with almost everyone along the side lines yelled.

"That means Mr. Satan can finally fight!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Umm…. Oh, I've got a tummy ache!" Dad cried grabbing his stomach.

I along with Sharpener and Eresa sweat dropped.

"THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE WORLD RESTS UPON YOUR SHOULDERS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'VE GOT A STOMACH ACHE?" I yelled.

"We're all gonna die! Oh I'm too young and beautiful to die!" cried Eresa.

"Don't worry there's someone else to take my place…" said Blonde.

I was at the edge of my seat. If Blonde gave up and Dad was to weak from his stomach ache who was going to take this guy's place?

* * *

End of Chapter! And that's my attempt of a cliff hanger. Not really… just try to guess who is fighting next. Sorry again for not updating in awhile! I promise the next update will be soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

AelitaAngels: I'm ALIVE! Sorry it's been so long. I've had school, homework, the flu, mid-terms, reports, and a little sister to get in my way. And Yes Gohan is now fighting

Readers: YAY!

AelitaAngels: Hey, Hey just see how this Chapie ends….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ and who ever thinks I do is a nutcase. I don't get personal profit from this fic

* * *

The confused Cell looked at Blond (A/N: I didn't know there was a difference between blonde and blond)

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"When I first got here I didn't know if I was going to win or not… but now I know I can't win." said Blond

"what's he talking about Vi'?" asked Eresa nudging me.

"I… don't… know…" I responded.

Who would take Blond's place? The other guys on the side lines looked pretty weak and Dad had a stomach ache.

"If you give up I will wreak havoc upon the planet!" Cell threatened.

I was too scared to say anything.

"Don't worry. There's another person you have to fight."

"Who?" cell and I asked together.

"My son." said blond as he pointed to the kid.

I felt like there was a little man inside of me who had nothing better to do than stab my heart over and over again.

"What? I refuse to fight anyone less powerful than you!" Cell fumed.

I felt like fuming too.

"He's just a boy you're crazy!" I yelled at the TV.

"Yeah get out of there kid!" Sharpner added.

"Are you nuts?" yelled Krillin.

"Dad… me?" the boy stuttered.

"Son, you're the one who will beat cell,"

"No Dad is" I said without thinking.

"Shush!" whispered Eresa.

"You can do it. You had no trouble keeping up with the speed of the fight. And you thought I was holding back because you were comparing my power to yours. You are stronger than me. Go beat him for me."

Every one on the side lines gasped.

"Ok, dad. I will." I boy nodded determined to win.

"Krillin give me a senzu bean." Blond said holding his hand out.

"Sure" Krillin said tossing him a weird bean thing.

"Hey, Cell catch. You're gonna need this! It's not fair that Gohan has to beat you in your weakest form." said blond as he tossed the bean.

"Do you want him to die?" yelled Krillin.

I felt my eyes get teary. 'Why do I feel this way about someone I haven't even met?' I thought as I rubbed my tears away.

"Videl are you crying?" mocked Sharpner.

"NO I'M NOT PENCIL HEAD!" I screamed and gave him a fat lip.

"OK! OK! Sorry, shesh!" Sharpener mumbled covering his mouth.

"Don't worry Videl I'm sure he's not going to die." Eresa said happily.

I gave her one of my best glares. The boy stepped into the ring.

"Who's that?" asked the announcer.

"I think he's the Refreshment boy"

Boy, dad is dim.

"Oh, yes. Excuse me! Refreshment boy! Do you have a coke on you?" called the dimwitted announcer.

All of a sudden a hurricane of light and energy swirled around the cute boy.

"A hurricane, look out!" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

Eventually the hurricane died out and the boy remained unscathed. Faster than the speed of light they took off. Every punch that Cell made and connected felt like the little stabbing man had found a chainsaw. The boy did seem to hold his own though. He may be a little stronger than me. Almost every kick or punch made He was able to block! The boy slammed his fist against cells face then blocked a side kick with one arm. Suddenly they disappeared.

"I HATE it when they do that!" I fumed.

They appeared in the air and appeared to be equally matched. A white light surrounded Cell for a second. Then Cell battered the boy into some mountains. Tears ran down my cheeks. 'Stop it right now Videl! I promised myself to never cry again!' I thought as I took a deep breath. The boy got up but was thrown right back into the mountains. The little stabbing man with the chainsaw is picking up the pieces of my broken heart, pasting them back together and starting all over again, stupid little stabbing man. Cell started to throw glowing balls at the boy. Most of them missed but two hit him right on. Cell appeared in front of the boy and sent him down hard next to a mountain and the mountain crumbled on him. The little stabbing man has gotten his hands on a nuclear missile.

"He's dead?" I whispered in sorrow.

"Oh, my God!" shrieked Eresa.

"That monster!" yelled sharpener.

"Now, it's finally time for Mr. Satan to fight!" said the announcer.

"Uh… Oh, this stomach ache is so bad." moaned dad as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, poor Boy!" Erasa cried.

"That was almost too easy!" Cell chuckled.

All of a sudden the rocks exploded and out came the cute boy. He had golden light surrounding him as he flew up into the air to once again face off with cell. Even though it was a trick it was a pretty cool trick. Now he had a bloody lip and a bloody forehead.

"He looks like a god!" cooed Eresa.

I ignored my ditzy friend. What was going on? That kid had suffered too much damage to just have a bloody forehead and lip. The boy calmly walked up to Cell as if it where another day at the beach.

"We don't have to do this Cell…" He started.

What did he mean by that? For the first time since we turned on the TV I wasn't yelling or beating up Sharpner. Instead I was staring at that boy. Did that mean he wanted to give up, or that he wanted Cell to give up or that he wanted to spare Cell's life? I looked at the boy with a curious expression. He was so mysterious to me, so many secrets just waiting to be found out.

"This fight Cell, It's meaning less."

Cell started to laugh at the boy. I glared at Cell. How could someone be so cold as to laugh at someone willing to spare your life?

"Do you really think I'll stop my Cell Games just because you think there meaning less!" Cell continued to laugh.

"Yes" The Boy responded in a serious tone of voice.

"Let me explain something to you. If you don't fight and beat me now I won't stop! I'll destroy the earth!" Cell sneered.

"Even though you're Evil I really don't have any interest in killing you." He responded.

"That boy is crazy!" I claimed.

"What did he say?" Eresa squeaked.

"Didn't you hear; he doesn't want to kill Cell!" I responded.

"Like he could!" Sharpner sneered.

"Ignore Him, How do you hear what they're saying? They're talking _WAY_ too quietly!" Eresa said.

I blinked a few times. Even though I didn't know it back then I already had started a bond with that kid ever since I saw him. Yes, it was extremely weak and fragile but it was enough so that I could hear every thing that they said.

"That's so strange…" I muttered innocently.

"Did you just threaten me? What makes you think that you can kill me?" Cell chuckled.

"I now know what my dad meant. I know now why I'm the only one who can take you down! When I was just a little boy, A Saiyan warrior named Raddiz came to the earth. He was just like you, He enjoyed hurting others especially my dad. Raddiz continued his ruthless torture and I was trapped inside his space ship, but I could still hear my father's screams. Each time he screamed out in agony my heart cried out along with him. The pain I felt about not being able to help him was maddening. Then something happened… something snapped… the pain that I felt became so great that I lost myself in it. A furious blinding force began to flow through me. And I knew only one thing; I had to help my dad no matter what. That was the first time I found out that I had a hidden power, but I didn't know where it had come from or how to use it. Fortunately those where things Piccolo was determined to teach me. I think Piccolo realized my power for what it was. He knew the only way for it to surface was if I were faced with a crisis so great, that I had no other choice but to use it. This wasn't a voluntary decision on my part, it was more like a feeling a gut reaction that was beyond my control. Once again I lost myself and the power emerged. Piccolo knew this would happen but I don't think even he expected my power to be as great as it was. I would learn even more about my hidden abilities when we were on Namek, fighting against Frezia. Krillin was hurt really badly, but I knew there was still a chance to save him. I tried to get to him as fast as I could but before I had a chance to do anything Frezia was right there, laughing. Krillin, my friend was sinking to the bottom of that lake dieing. And Frezia, that cold-blooded monster was actually enjoying it. I couldn't control what happened next… I attacked. I didn't care that Frezia was greatest fighter in the universe… I didn't care that he had the ability to destroy entire planets with one finger. All I knew was that I had to help my friend and the only way to do that was through Frezia. I still don't know how it happened… My memories of those moments aren't really that clear. I was lost in a ragging swarm of emotion; unable to control my actions… like a switch had been pulled… something opened up deep inside of me and once it opened nothing could stop my power from rising to the surface. For those few moments I was an unstoppable force. Once unleashed the hidden power inside of me was enough to bring Frezia, the most terrible tyrant the universe has ever known crashing to his knees. That was along time ago and since then I've gotten real stronger. I think my dad realizes that if you were to push me too far there'd be no telling how powerful I'd become. What damage I could do…" The boy explained.

A billion questions swarmed through my head. Who was Raddiz? What or Who where Saiyans? Was he a Saiyan? Who is he? What does he mean by Hidden powers? How do you harness energy? Who was Frezia? Was Frezia a Saiyan too? If Frezia was such a terrible tyrant why hadn't I heard of him? Could this boy really defeat cell? What was he? Where did he get his powers? Was he stronger than my dad? Why did that boy seem so familiar? And yet with all these questions I could still understand him. 'He doesn't even sound like he completely understands himself' I thought with a caring look on my face.

"What did he say Videl?" Eresa asked nudging me a bit.

"Nothing…" I lied.

I really don't like lying to my friends but I didn't want to tell anyone about his business. Cell laughed.

"You fool! You've just given me something to work towards!"

Everyone gasped.

"That Jerk!" I screamed.

"That's right kid; you're going to show me your power!" Cell continued.

And with that Cell charged after him.

"RUN KID, RUN!" Sharpner and Eresa screamed at the top of my lungs.

I fought back tears that were threatening to run down my face. Cell kicked him down and put one foot on his head, crushing it. Cell then grabbed Him by the collar and yelled

"Do you hear me? I want you to be furious!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed throwing a fit.

"Videl, there's nothing we can do for him!" Eresa said comforting me.

Cell went into a furry of punches. I felt every punch that made contact.

"And Cell as just delivered the Delivery boy another furious attack!" yelled the stupid announcer guy.

'You'd think by now they'd realized that kid isn't the delivery boy!' I thought and shook my head in shame. Cell disappeared and reappeared in front of the other strangers and swiped a bag that Krillin was holding before Krillin could give Blond a weird healing bean thing.

"Hey!" I yelled annoyed with Cell.

Angered the Boy charged after Cell but ended up in a vicious bear hug. After listening to the Boy scream like crazy Cell released him.

"He can't beat Cell, he's just a boy!" Eresa cried.

"Duh! That's what I've been saying this whole time! Only Mr. Satan can defeat Cell!" Sharpner yelled.

I was starting to agree with Sharpner. For a second I was shocked. A part of me actually thought this young boy could beat Cell instead of my Dad? My Dad was more suited to beat cell. After all he was the World Martial Arts Champion.

"A mere boy can't defeat Cell only a man can do the job!" Dad proudly claimed.

"Oh, does this mean your stomach is better and you're gonna fight?" The announcer asked excitedly.

Dad clutched his stomach and moaned in pain. I sweat dropped. Ok rule dad out on that one. Suddenly a very muscular red-head with a weird outfit came from the side lines and put cell into a bear hug. I couldn't help but cheer for the brave stranger.

"I am going to self destruct and take you with me cell" the read head's voice was computer-like and almost emotionless.

He started to glow. I squealed in fright and shock and sunk into the couch. But nothing happened. I expected to see the guy blow up and his and cell's guts to go flying everywhere.

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Now I remember! Bulma told me that she removed 16's self destruct unit because they thought He'd use it to kill Goku!" Krillin revealed.

"They know THE Bulma Briefs?" Eresa asked.

"What IS that guy?" I asked.

"16…that's a weird name!" Sharpner snorted.

Eresa and I glared at him.

"It's better than being named after a Pencil Sharpener!" I screamed glaring daggers at him.

Sharpner shut-up instantly and slumped into the couch.

"Sorry 16 but I don't think an explosion like that could kill me anyway!" and with that Cell blasted 16 to bits.

"Th-that monster!" I stuttered with a look of disgust plastered on my face.

Eresa went into a crying frenzy and Sharpner muttered

"Well at least we know he's a robot."

"Hey look his head survived!" I pointed out as it rolled towards my Dad.

"If I can't make you angry by inflicting pain on you I'll just inflict pain on your friends!" Cell yelled.

A weird looking tail popped out of Cell's back. The tail released seven blobs.

"Eww… what are those?" Eresa squealed.

"I have a feeling we don't want to find out!" I said.

The blobs turned into little chibi cells.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Eresa cooed.

Honestly Eresa can be so ditzy.

"Now, children, see those people on the cliff? They're our enemies! Go torture them! It's ok to kill them!"

Cell laughed pointing to the strangers on the side lines. The tiny monsters dashed off to the seven Strangers. Two strangers turned their hair blonde. "How'd they do that?" Eresa asked. They dodged every kick and punch that the strangers made. 'Wait… why didn't Cell make a Chibi cell for Dad? Does he know that Dad would beat them or… No it couldn't be! I Dad weaker than Cell and Cell doesn't even want to bother with dad?' I shook that thought away 'No, couldn't be! Dad's the strongest in the world!'

"Ok I've changed my mind those things aren't that cute anymore!" Eresa said watching the chibis torture the poor strangers.

It was ridiculous! Punches faster than the eye could see! The small and tiny chibi cells were actually beating those adult men!

"The unknown band of Strangers are being pumbled by these new little monsters! Everyone is fighting at once in an all out punching frenzy! No rules! No order! And no hope for any of us!" The announcer guy cried, "Unless of Course you're ready to fight, Mr. Satan?"

"Hey just because I don't cry about my serious stomach virus like a sissy, doesn't mean it still doesn't hurts!" Dad yelled.

I sweat dropped. Please tell me this wasn't my father. He was nothing like me! I fight my own battles! I'm not a coward! I'm honest! I'm not a poser! Unfortunately I won't see my father's entire fault's until I'm older and met the mysterious boy.

"This is horrible!" Sharpner yelled.

The battle worn boy got to his feet and started to growl. He looked as if he were deep in thought. His hair started to act differently too!

"We can't keep filming! We'll be torn into little pieces!" Cried the camera guy

"Yes, Good point! The viewers will understand! Why don't you say we get on out of here!" the announcer guy cowered.

"NOOO!" screamed every viewer at once.

"Maestro Hurcle Go with them yes?" Powroski begged.

"Go if you want but a true champion never runs from danger!" Dad said stubbornly.

"Yes! That's the dad I know, a brave Hero!" I cheered.

"But first I have to go to a hospital to fix my stomach of course but then I'll return!" He continued.

My face faulted.

"Now I'm off to the doctor so I can come back and win!" Dad said walking off.

"Wait!" called a computer-like voice.

"No… it couldn't be!" I muttered

"That red-head guy! How is he alive? Cell blew him up!" Eresa yelped.

There wasn't much of the guy left, just his head.

"Please help me" the head continued.

"EKK! A TALKING HEAD!" Eresa screamed

"Before you go please take me to the area where the rest of them are fighting." The head continued.

"The head… it talking!" cowered the less than bright announcer guy.

"Please it is for the good of the earth." The head continued.

"You must be insane; Cell and his minions are out there!" Dad whined.

My heart dropped. My idol, my hero was being a coward? Surely you'd laugh at me now for having Hercule as an idol but if you found out your idol who you'd thought was the greatest thing in the world turned out to be a coward what would you do?

"Yeah that's right! We can't let our Hercule go into this mess!" The announcer guy agreed.

"I thought you'd be eager to help the planet. You are its greatest champion are you not?" The head said with a small smirk.

"Hercule is the World Champion of mankind and that doesn't include monsters like you and Cell!" The Announcer guy argued.

"Hey shut up! They might be monsters but I can crush them all with one hand! I just need a doctor first!" Dad said.

Some of the weight on my heart lifted. At least Dad wasn't a total coward.

"Help me… Champion." The head said.

"A couple of Nobody's and even a kid are fighting cell! It would be wrong if I didn't help!" Dad said picking up the head.

"I will help you!"

All I could see was my dad quickly running up to Cell and throwing the head to the boy. After that Dad quickly dodged behind some rocks.

"16?" The boy asked a little shaky from watching his friends get tortured.

"Let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel. You were always gentle you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

Cell groaned in disgust once he saw 16's head. Cell walked over let 16 say his last words of encouragement to the boy and stepped on his head. My eyes bulged.

"That heartless monster!" Eresa wailed.

"That's it Cell deserves to die!" Sharpner yelled.

I looked at the boy with concern. I could tell that this robot thing had once been his friend. I wanted to see his reaction. His face looked as if he was lost in sorrow but he found his way out by turning that sorrow into blinding rage. It scared me for a second. I could feel my heart pound.

"What's happening?" I yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boy screamed the top of his lungs.

Streaks of lightning swirled around him an even bigger hurricane of light swirled around him. His hair spiked up and dust and rocks flew as if it were a tornado. The energy was flying every where. And with that the TV went on the fritz and I fainted.

* * *

AelitaAngels: Heh, heh  
Readers: GET HER!  
AelitaAngels: EEK! I promise she'll get to see Gohan defeat cell! In the next chapter!  
Readers: YAY!  
AelitaAngels: …when I update next year….  
Readers: DIE! readers get knifes and chase me  
AelitaAngels: EEK! Can't you people take a joke? I'll update sooner! dodges knives 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I haven't updated in like... FOREVER. In this Chapter Gohan defeats cell! Trust me and read to the end of the chapie! Gohan DOES beat cell! And sorry for not updating in a while, my laptop went "boom" on me… Some of this chapter was Based on the Manga. I used to do it off of Youtube but My laptop lost it's sound but some fighting scences I did return to Youtube (because you don't always need to know what they're saying to understand the scene.) And of course R&R Puh-leese!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

"Videl, wake up!" Erasa chirped.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"w-what happened?" I weakly moaned.

My eyes bulged.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BOY!?" I demanded shaking Erasa slightly.

"Geez, Vi' I don't know!" Erasa said defensively "but the good news is Cell's dead!"

"Really who beat him?" I asked

"Hercule, who else?" Sharpner scoffed. I glared at him.

"What?" Sharpner said putting up his hands, "Did you honestly think those magicians would win?"

I blinked then I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't believe in my dad that he _could_ win and I didn't believe that he _did_ win.

"Are you sure dad won," I asked with my head down, "is he alright? Is he injured?"

"Vi' if you don't believe us listen to the radio! They've been saying it over and over again!"

I dashed to the radio and pushed the on button

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen across the globe, we apologize for the break of communication, but we are now back online, and ready to report! And what great news we have, Cell has been defeated! And all thanks to your hero, HERCULE!!"_** yelled the announcer.

I smiled happily that my dad DID win and was ok.

"We're saved!" I cheered and ran up to Sharpner and gave him a big hug.

Later I would regret this because that hug started Sharpner's obsession over me. I grabbed Erasa hand and spun around in circles.

"He did it, He did it!" we chanted.

"Ms. Videl, There's a parade honoring your father going on now. We could go there if you'd like." said the red-headed maid.

I beamed. I'd get to see my dad again.

---

Once we got to the parade I jumped out of the car and ran towards the float.

"Daddy!" I cried.

I was this close to jumping on the float when a swarm of news reporters stopped me.

"P-paparazzi!?" I stammered shocked.

"Videl, Videl, how does it feel to have the strongest man in the universe as your father?"

"Do you know martial arts?"

"Show us your moves!"

"Do you think you'll ever be good enough to challenge your father?"

I was over whelmed with the questions. So I did the only thing I knew how to do when I'm frustrated, punch the guy who's annoying me. I swung at a reporter and gave him a black eye. I gulped. I had learned from TV it was a bad idea to give a news reporter a black eye.

"Whoa what a punch, that is defiantly Hercules kid!" The reporter cheerfully said nursing his eye.

I sighed in relief and rejoiced on the inside that this reporter was such a good sport. My attention wandered off the paparazzi and went straight to my dad. I still had time to catch up to him.

"Dad wait! Wait!!" I cried, running as fast as I could.

I eventually ran out of energy and collapsed to the floor, out of breath.

"Da… dy…" I panted as I watched the float parade away.

---

I sat up in bed that night unable to sleep.The phone rang and I let the answer machine get it because I didn't feel like taking to anyone.

"Hi, this is Videl Satan and I'm not here right now. Now, you _could_ leave a message after the beep or be a total loser and hang up!"chirped the machine.

**BEEP**

"VIDEL, I'm sooo sorry about what happened earlier today! Please call me back!" Erasa shrieked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be happy. My dad just saved the world from being destroyed!" I whimpered softly.

I thought about that boy for a second. He was the only thing that could numb the pain. I could feel my eye lids become heavy and my thoughts drifting away. Soon I was asleep, dreaming a dream I will never forget.

---

I eyes slowly opened. I was on the cold lumpy floor in the middle of no where. I quickly got up and went into a fighting stance. 'Where am I?' I thought looking around. I gasped and almost fell backwards. Standing in front of me was the boy (or a new and improved version of that boy) from TV. I he was only a few inches from me. Sparks of electricity circled his body. It was frightening. I took a step back only to bump into cell who was only a few inches away from me. This time I did fall onto the ground.

"At last, you've come out of hiding! Now the game will really get exciting!" Cell cackled getting into a fighting stance.

"No games!" The boy snapped.

The next thing I knew the boy had the bag of beans in his hands. Cell was baffled. My eyes bulged

"Whoa you're fast…" I said softly.

The boy looked as if he had not heard me at all.

"Hey can't you hear me!?" I said a little louder, my face turning a light shade of red.

Instantly the boy disappeared.

"Don't run off on me!" I screamed.

He reappeared in front of a Chibi cell and punched him so hard it broke in half. I lost my speaking ability just then. My brain had a hard time comprehending what was going on. I was too baffled to say anything, too shocked to scream and too stressed to bring a conclusion to every thing I was seeing. Next the kid walked over to the chibis that held Krillin prisoner. One pointed it's nails and put them dangerously close to Krillin's neck.

"Don't worry about me just do what you have to do!" Krillin choked.

My instincts took over. I ran over to the chibis jumped into the air and tried to kick them. Instead I fell right through it and landed roughly on the ground. I rubbed my head. Why couldn't I hit them?

"This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." I muttered.

The Boy raised one arm. By now I knew what that meant. When ever one of those guys did that something blew up! Was her really going to sacrifice Krillin? The chibis cowarded off and flew into the air and threw weird glowing balls at the boy and Krillin.

"Oh no!" I cried a tear nearly ran down my cheek.

I was losing my self control. I had sworn that I'd never cry again after my mother's funeral. But when the dust cleared the boy and Krillin remained unscathed. The boy put Krillin down and went off to finish the other chibis. He took each chibi down one by one with ease. I stood there mouth agape. How was this possible? Why couldn't I talk to them? How were they doing this? And Where was my dad?! I looked over my shoulder I could see dad and his group cowering in the distance. I scurried over there as fast as I could.

"Don't they realize that _I'm_ the star of this show!"

I fell over

"_I'm_ the one who threw that guy's head over there! This is all be cause of **_me_**!" Dad finished.

Did I really want to be with Dad right now? Not really, I wanted to learn about this new kid. I ran back to the boy screaming "Hey!" and "Stop!"

"Pass these around Trunks!" The boy ordered passing the purple haired kid the bag of beans.

Why would he be passing a bag of beans around? That immature song that guys in my grade sung rang through my head. 'Beans beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat the more you...' I shook that thought out of my head. I was think of THAT in a time like THIS? Who was I? Sharpner?

"Err... ok."

The purple haired man responded. He gave Krillin the bean as Krillin started to figet and get up. The boy stared at Cell with such arrogance and superiority. The tension between the two was suffocating. I was afraid of what either might do. The purpled haired guy and Krillin had already ran off, maybe I should have too. It was to late for that. I was starting to feel whoozy and my stomach turned. I held my sides, fell to my knees and promptly threw up. When I pulled my self together, I backed away slowly from the two.

"Don't get Cocky boy." Cell shouted, "Do you **_really_** think you can beat me?"

"What do you think?"

Oh, **BURN**!

"Ho, Well then arrogant little shrimp, let me show you my true power!" Cell chuckled.

That hit me like a ton of bricks.

"H-he been h-ho-holding b-back all th-that t-ti-time!?" I stammered nervously.

I shook, terrified. Cell screamed at the top of his lungs. Wind, dust and rocks flew around him. Energy was bursting everywhere. I fell backwards, holding my arms up attempting to sheild myself.

"GAH!" I shreiked.

My Pig tails flew backwards. The ribbons that were holding them together flew out letting my hair free. When it stoped I felt like praying.

"S-so that's his true power..." I panted breathing heavily.

It was strange. If I couldn't feel Cell or any one else and no one could hear me... how come I could feel that terrible power.

"Well, now you know." Cell said smirking.

"Whoopee." The boy responded.

I gasped. He was unimpressed? How powerful could this boy, who looked no older than my age, could be!? Cell chuckled and charged after him. Only this time the movements weren't as nearly as fast as on TV. It was almost as if everything was in slow motion, just for my viewing pleasure. (A/N: After all, this _is_ Videl's **_DREAM_**) Cell attempted a punch, that the boy dodged so easily it wasn't even funny. Cell tried again with no avial. The boy socked cell in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. After pulling himself together Cell tried to hit the boy with the back off his hand, but he ducked. The boy gave Cell a vicious uppercut. I gawked. All of a sudden the creature who threatened the world, proved to be stronger than the world champion, my dad seemed like a...

...weakling...

Blood was rolling out of Cell's mouth. I couldn't believe it, The boy was winning. I felt happier then I did when I thought my dad was winning. After feeling so terrified by what was happening I started to feel safe and calm. As if I was finally begining to understand. Cell round kicked the boy only for him to catch it and make a round kick of his own, one much more powerful. Cell skidded against the ground.

"H-he's doing it!" I cheered.

'I-I'm gonna live' I thought, rejoicing. Cell flew high into the air. I had to squint to see him.

"KA...ME...HA..."

I relized what he was doing. My eyes widened. That was some type of bomb, attivated by saying "Kamehameha" and juging by Cell's angle, postion and what he was aiming at, he was trying to blow up the earth. I covered my head and prepared for impact.

"ME..." Cell continued.

"No!" I screamed, "It's all over!"

"**HA!!!**" The bright blue ray was shot.

"KameHame..." The boy muttered. "HA!!!" He screamed making a ray of his own.

Although his bomb was smaller it seemed to be pushing Cell's bomb away! Cell had lost a few limbs and a part of his crown.

"This is your chance!" I yelled, fists balled.

But the boy didn't move.

"You're the only on who can finish it-- Do it now! Don't let it get desperate we won't know what it'll do!!!" Yelled the Blond.

This frightened me just a tad, but this boy was invinsible. We had nothing to worry about, right?

"What are you waiting for?! Finish it! Finish Cell off!!!" The Blond continued his rant.

"Already?" The boy responded cooly.

I backed away from him.

"Sorry, Dad but Cell deserves to suffer more." he finished.

"Wh-what did he say?" I asked to nobody in paticular, astonished.

Cell resprouted his climbs and panted heavily.

"Y-YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!" Cell yelled as he turned super bulky.

WTF? Was he on steriods?

"I WILL _NEVER_ LOSE TO A _THING_ LIKE _YOU_!" he continued.

Cell tried to punch the boy, but the boy dodged. Cell's fist connecting to the ground creating a gaping hole in the ground. The earth shock and I fell over from lack of balance. I realized what was happening, since Cell gained all that body mass he has more weight and air resistance, making him go slower. He was sacrificing speed for power. The boy round kicked Cell's head so hard I heard a crack. I winced. Cell looked like he was going to puke. He threw up a blonde girl. I blinked.

"How the hell did she get inside cell!?" I screamed in disgust.

Cell was transforming into something. Was it going to make him stronger or weaker? I got into a fighting stance waiting to find out.

"Well I guess that's it for you then." The boy said calmly.

I grinned Cell's so gonna lose!

"NO I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!!" Cell yelled.

He began to bulge like a ballon.

"Wh-what's going on!?" I demanded.

"Everyone say 'bye-bye" Cell laughed.

"Huh!?"

"I'm going to self destruct in 60 seconds! I'll die but so will you!! the whole earth... will go with me!!" Cell declared.

I gasped. 'I'm goinging to Die... die... die' rang through my head a thousand times. I fell to my knees (I seemed hard for me to keep off them) It was so mind bogling. I've never been so close to death before. I felt like running away. Running, never stoping. But my legs felt like jello, and I knew the truth. There was to place to run to.

"I won't let you!" The boy yelled.

I admired his bravely. He had enough strength to fight while I was on my knees to shocked and afriad to anything.

"I advise you not to attack! I'll explode this instant I'm hit!" Cell laughed.

The boy let out a fustrated yell.

"Heh, Heh, Heh 30 more seconds!"

Wind was starting to devolp. My shoulder lenght hair freely blew in it, with nothing holding it back since my ribbons had flown away.

"Dammit!" The boy yelled pounding the ground with his fists, "It's my fault... I-I should have finished Cell right away!"

He was now also on his knees, right beside me. I turned my head to stare at him. I blinked with a blank expression on my face.

"We're going to die..." I said so calmly I scared myself. I started the countdown in my head

'10... 9...'

The blond turned around "I've been thinking ..."

'...8...'

"...and I can't come up any other way to save the earth." He said smiling.

'...7...6...'

"Bye guys." He said with a genuine smile.

'...5...4...'

"Only 4 more seconds! The game ended in a draw... and that means... everybody loses! Hee Hee!" Cell chucked.

The end was drawing nearer and nearer.

'...3...'

Suddenly the Blond appeared infront of Cell.

"You did well, son. I'm proud of you!"

"D-Dad?"

'...2..."

"Tell mom I'm sorry." And with that the blond and Cell disappeared.

"One..." I said very softly.

I realized Blond wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to reappear.

"**_DAD!!!_**" The boy screamed in agony.

I looked at him and felt bad for him.

"No...No..." He sobbed.

I slowly went over to the boy and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't care that my hand seemed to go right through him, right now he needed me.

"I-It's ok, It's ok..." I cooed, "I know how you feel, I lost someone who was precious to me as well. My mother, she died in a car accident when I was 5. It was tough but I got through it. You're really strong, you can get through this too."

Krillin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder as well.

"It's over. You guys did it together." He said with a smile.

"It's my fault... I-I could've killed Cell back when dad told me to... but I got too arrogant!" The boy cried.

"But ...earth wouldn't have been saved without you... right? Come on let's go home." Krillin said while helping the boy up.

I wrapped my arms around him whispering "Everything is gonna be ok"

"Your father was content with you in the end... he was pround of you." Krillin smiled, while picking up the Blonde girl that Cell had threw up.

Suddenly the terrible energy that I felt before was back. I started to shake.

"Hell no, Hell no!" I mubbled over and over again.

A ray was shout out of no where blasting through the purple haired man's chest.

I jumped in fright. The man was dying, bleeding uncontrolably. I cautiously turned around. My worst fears had come true, Cell was back.

"Wh-why is it alive!?" I asked.

Hadn't Cell blown up?

"You seem surprised," Cell said cockily "I was too, quite a stroke of luck on my part. There's a small custer of cells in my head called the core. If that cluster isn't destroyed, my body can go on regenerating even if only microscopic peices remain. When I self destructe my core remained unharmed. Even better I'm complete without 18 and I've powered up like That Shrimp! It must have been my sayian cells a boost in power after a brush with death. I've even learned how to teleport. So I've come back more perfect then ever. That fool didn't defeat me at all. He just made me better!" Cell declared.

What would it take!? Why couldn't this freak just die and stay dead. The boy shot electricity from his body and his hair stiffened. He chuckled, it made me a little nervous.

"What's so funny? Have you gone insane?" Cell asked.

"My dad died because I was arrogant. I'm just happy I can avenge his death." The boy grinned.

"Don't think it'll work out as easy for you think time" Cell responded.

Suddenly The man with the black flame shaped hair yelled in fustration. Appearntly that was his son that Cell had just killed. He turned his hair blond and charged after Cell. 'That idiot, he's just gonna charge head first into Cell?' I thought. He began to bombard Cell with glowing balls. I raised my arms to cover my face to sheild myself from all the debris that was flying around. The earth began to shake as if it were the end of the world. The man finally stoped and panted. Cell apeared and smacked him out of the way, sending the man spiralling to the ground. Cell threw a glowing ball at the man, but the boy made it just in time for it to collide right into his own shoulder.

"NO!" I yelled. There was a loud explotion.

"NOO!!!" I screamed as I was blown away.

I could feel my feet leave the ground as I was thrown yards away.

The boy slowly got up from ontop of the man with the flame shaped hair. One of his arms was limb, it was dangling only contected by skin and muscle. His shoulder bone looked completely broken.

"No, no, no!" I yelled running towards him.

I couldn't bare to watch him get hurt any further.

"Enough fooling around! I've let this go on for too long. None of you will walk away." Cell declared.

He got into the kamehameha position. I paniced, I had to get to the boy and quickly.

"YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THE EARTH!!!" Cell yelled.

"I...I can't belive it... I was... only a liability... I'm sorry..." The man who the boy protected said.

The earth began to shake violetly. I could hear my father in the back ground claim it was only a trick. If it were all a trick how come it felt so real? But it didn't matter to me, I was determined to get close to the boy. I constantly tripped over myself and lost my balance but the thought of standing next to that boy during the last moments of my life was the goal that was driving me.

"HA HA HA HAAA!! I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO BLOW UP THE SOLAR SYSTEM! COME ON, BOY! MAKE YOUR LAST STAND!!!" Cell laughed.

"Just get it over with, I know it's pointless to resist. I just wish I'd been able to finish you first..." The boy said calmly,

"NO!! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!!!" I screamed "THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD ARE COUNTING ON YOU!!!"

"Da-Dad!?" The boy questioned looking around.

Did he think I was his dad? (A/N: Videl thinks that Gohan can hear her but thinks she's his dad talking to him but in reality Gohan is really talking to his father who in the after life)

"but... what good would it do me now? I can only use one arm!" he said.

"You can do it! Just don't give up! You're strong enough to take on Cell!" I said.

"O-ok... I'll do what I can." He responded.

"Now go and give that Cell what he's askin' for!" I said pumping a fist.

I was trying to give him a pep talk to get rid of his nervousness.

"I'm sorry Dad... I let you die because I got too cocky..." He said.

"I-It's ok... have fun on earth and do your best... got it?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Got it!" The boy shouted, strengh returning to his voice.

I smiled, happy that he was back to normal.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." the Boy shouted.

"DIE!!!" Cell screamed as he attivated his bomb/ray thing.

"**_HAAHH!!!_**" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

When the two rays collided it felt as if the whole world had jumped from suprise. The earth was trembling more than before. Mountains were crumbling, Building were crashing, ocean waves became super violent. This time instead of me flying backwards, everyone else did. I stood my ground, determined to see this to the end.

"WAHAHA!! THIS IS IT!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD TIMES!" Cell laughed like a mad man.

Suddenly a green alien looking man fly into view and threw a glowing ball at Cell. But Cell repelled him with only his energy. Next to come was Yamcha and a bald man with three eyes and Krillin soon followed. All four of them tried again hitting Cell with everything they had. But Cell easily deflected them as well. The boy was abit distracted, worrying about his friends. They got up and tried again. Only to be put back down. Now Cell was aggravated. The earth felt like it might break any second.

"COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" I shouted, inching closer and closer towards the boy.

"I'm doing my best! I can't do anymore!" He shouted.

"EVERYONE'S DEPENDING ON YOU!!! YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed latching on to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and this time, I could feel him. It wasn't a cold body either, it was warm and full of life. (A/N inspired by that famous SasuSaku moment, I'm sorry I couln't resist XD )

"GOOD BYE!" Cell yelled, but a glowing ball hit him, discrating him for a second.

He looked away from the boy and saw the man with the flame shaped hair, arm extended, panting heavily.

"Now's your chance!" I screamed burrying myself in his back.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The light was blinding.

I couldn't see anything but I knew... The boy was winning. I could hear Cell's screams

"I-Impossible! It... Can't Be...! I'm... Invinicble...!"

Cell's voice became very faint. When I could see again there was a gapping hole where Cell had been standing.

"Cell's dead" I whispered.

The boy stood there panting heavily. I was over joyed. The boy collapsed on the ground and I fell with him because I had forgotten to let go of him. I gasped and giggled like a little girl, the boy was laughing as well. But the world was fading. Everything was turning white and cold. I couldn't see the boy anymore.

---

I woke up gasping.

"It... was... only... a dream..." I panted.

It felt so real. But it wasn't... right? It was just a dream. All those things that those guys did was tricks, just like my dad said, right? But they felt so real! That terrible power I felt from Cell it was real, right? And That boy! I could feel his flesh when I... embraced... him... I started to blush. I held my checks, they were burning. I shook my head. I sounded like Erasa. Who was I? Some fairy tale believing, boy chasing fangirl? Heck no! I'm The proud Videl Satan. Daughter of the martial arts champion and the man who defeated Cell. Dad defeated Cell, NOT some boy that I thought was strong... and good looking... "What!?" I shook that thought out of my head. When I shook my head I realized something. My ribbions were gone. I grabbed my hair. I hated when it was aloose it was so troublesome and got in the way! I had a flash back of my dream,

**FLASH BACK**

Cell screamed at the top of his lungs. Wind, dust and rocks flew around him. Energy was bursting everywhere. I fell backwards, holding my arms up attempting to sheild myself.

"GAH!" I shreiked.

My Pig tails flew backwards. The ribbons that were holding them together flew out letting my hair free.

**End of Flash Back**

I gasped and held my mouth. I was scared.

"It was only a dream! Only dream!" I repeated to myself over and over again. "Hell yeah! It was only a dream! Think about it glowing exploding ball things coming from no where? Flying? Dad acting like a whimp and not doing ANYTHING!? Cha! Of course it was only a dream! No a nightmare!" I said strength returning to me.

I felt normal again. I felt like I was on top of everything, in charge, strong. The way I usually feel.

"Miss Videl, Miss Videl?" The red-headed maid called,

"Your friend is here." She said respectfully.

"Oh Erasa?" I said, running to get dressed.

I put on some baggy blue jeans, blue and black combat boots, and a white T-shirt with dark blue sleeves. I paniced when I realized I didn't have my ribbons to hold my hair. The reason why I had them was because of Erasa. She'd squeal about how gorious my hair is and how jealous she was if my hair wasn't tied up in some sort of way. I dug through my drawers and found two golden hair clips my dad had gotten me for my birthday. They were a little too big but that didn't matter. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and ran out the door.

"Hey there Celeb-girl!" Erasa called cheerfully.

"Celeb-girl?" I asked "That's new."

"Well O-course, your Dad is like the biggest star in the world now! And since you're his daughter your a celbrity too!" Erasa said.

"Oh, Ok. Well... I hope you know what today is right?" I grinned evilly.

"It's your turn to choose what we do..." Erasa sighed.

"And today I choose the gym!" I cheered.

Erasa looked absolutly crushed.

"The gym?" She moaned.

Her legs started to hurt already.

"Come on Erasa! It's good for your buns and thighs!" I joked as I started jogging.

Erasa struggled to keep up. When we got to the gym I started to furiously punch and kick a punching bag. Dad was the strongest man on earth! I couldn't let him down, I had to become the strongest female ever! I considered the boy from the Cell games as my rival and measured myself agaisnt hime. 'I won't lose to that kid!' I thought punching the bag harder and faster than before. I trained harder then ever. I trained after my martial arts class, before and during. I started to pass up lunch and go out side to kick a tree, with only the thought of beating that boy driving me.

"Dammit I will not lose!"

---

Soon my Home Town changed it's name from Orange-star city to Satan city in my father's honor. Years Later I entered the junior division of the budokai. I came in first place and my Dad came in first place in the adult division. As the years went by my strength improved as well as my reputation. I become well known as an awsome fighter (athough my ties with my dad helped alot). I had beaten up a gang of bulkly, armed men who had tried to hold me hostage. When I was finished with them each had one broken limb and at least four shattered ribbs. People KNEW not to mess with me. Once there had been a man who attempted to robb a dounut shop. Oh, how mad those cops were, that was so funny. Anyway The Bugluar had ran out of the shop and bumped into me. I stumbled back a bit, while he flew to his back. He sat up and started cursing at me not realizing who he was dealing with. I shouted back at him that he was a clumsy dolt and he should look where he's going. When he looked up at me I gave him the famous Satan glare of doom death and destruction. He turned himself in, begged for mercy and cried like a baby. and All I had done was glare at the man. After that the police had asked for my help on the police force. I didn't have any extra activities besides martial arts at the time so I kindly obilged. In the spring Sharpner (who now had a crush on me)had begged me to join him in the baseball team. Much to my surprise I was fabulous at baseball. I ran circles around the other guys, but I didn't know why. I think it was because of my martial arts training and that kid for motivating me. I was no longer that little girl with red ribbons and pig tails in my hair. I had blossomed into a beutiful strong young woman growing up in the gigantic shadow of Mr. Satan. Unfortunatly my Childhood hadn't exactly been a fairy tale. My dad's ego inflated to enormous sizes and he started to abuse beer and date slutty gold digging women. I remeber one of the women dad had dated, Skyla. She had been the worst. She looked like an angel, and talked like an angel but she was the devil in disguise. She'd mistreat me, steal money and openly whoo my dad to the bed in public. She had long silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a DD cup boosom and she wore dresses, shirts, shorts, and skirts that were two sizes too small. My Dad came close but didn't marry her because he was still in love with my dead mother and wasn't willing to remarry and replace her. Somehow I got through all of that and became Videl Satan, champion of Justice. I was unrivaled to everyone except my father and of course that boy well... until Son Gohan came along.

---

I had finished my morning exercises and I was preparing for school. I had packed my books, and an energy bar in my back pack. I picked up the unfinished homework on my desk. I stuffed myself into my spandex shorts and over sized Tee. I pined my orange star button on my shirt and grabbed a hair and tooth brush. Then I brushed my hair while I used my other hand to brush my teeth. I hopped into my combat boots and fastened my communication watch. I pulled on my favorite pair of fingerless gloves and shot out of my room.

"O-oh Miss Videl. Good morning." said the redheaded maid.

Now she was middle aged and had very few wrinkles and a couple of white hairs.

"Yo, Ami-san!" I cheerfully said as I waved.

My dad was in the Kichten reading the newspaper. I grinned because he was currently single, just the way I liked it.

"Mornin' sugar pea." Dad said without even looking up from his paper.

"Mornin' Daddy." I chrippered grabbing a piece of toast.

"Videl, that's all you're going to eat? The chef made a huge breakfast today."

"Sorry Daddy, I'm on a diet." I lied

"That's not true, you MOCK other girls for going on diets." Dad eyed me with supision.

"Sorry Daddy I just want to get to school ontime!" I chuckled jogging slowly out the kitchen, munching on toast.

"Why early? Videl! Do you have a (GASP) BOYFRIEND!?" Dad gasped.

"Heh, No I just didn't finish my homework" I chuckled before he could start his rant about how boys were evil and how they only want one thing from girls.

"WHAT!?" Dad yelled but I scurried out of earshot before I could get scolded.

I took out a capsule from my pocket and my yellow jet-copter appeared throught pink and yellow smoke. I jumped in and took off into the air laughing. My wrist was started to beep and I quickly turned serious.

"What's up Cheif?" I said pressing a button on my watch.

"There's a group of four men robbing the Satan City Bank! They're armed." The cheif explained.

"Got it! I'll be right over!" I said making an illegal U turn.

I was quite a distance away from the Bank, So I turned on the flashy police light thing, That the police had given me for Christmas and I floored it. I grinned as I heard citizen's complain that I was crazy. I landed my jet-copter and jumped out. I ran towards the bank but I was suprised to see what I saw. The Four men had been tied up against a light pole, cars were turned over, there were bullet holes every where. It had look as if... well... as i**_ I _**had been there. There was a tall boy with spiky black hair. 'A witness' I thought.

"Hey!" I shouted, startling him a bit.

"Who did that? Don't tell it was the cops!" I scoffed.

"Umm... I-I don't know... I-I didn't see" He stammered and scurried off.

"Grrr... just as I got here!" I said slaming my fist into my palm "I wonder who it was..." I though out loud.

"O-Oh! Miss Videl! I saw the whole thing! It was the Golden Warrior." said an old man.

"The Golden warrior?" I asked I had a flash back on the dream I had years ago.

**Flash Back**

The earth felt like it might break any second.

"COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" I shouted, inching closer and closer towards the boy.

"I'm doing my best! I can't do anymore!" He shouted.

"EVERYONE'S DEPENDING ON YOU!!! YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed latching on to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and this time, I could feel him. It wasn't a cold body either, it was warm and full of life.

**End of Flash Back.**

I blushed at the memory. 'No, no! it was just a dream!' I thought as I shook my head. 'But maybe that boy from TV has returned.'

"He was so fast and powerful! He flipped over the getaway with... just... a yell..." The old man continued "Oh! He must have gone orange star high, like you! He was wearing the same badge!"

"What!?" I shouted, surpised. "One of our st-students? Is there anyone like that? A guy with gold hair?" I was lost in thought.

"M-miss Videl?" The old man stammered.

"Oh?" I said snapping out of it. "Well who ever that guy was he did the job, you guys don't need me right now. I have to go to school now, bye." I said getting out My Caspules.

On the trip to school I was still thinking about the Golden warrior.

"Was he the boy... from the Cell games?" I asked myself "Well, if he is I'm gonna challange him to a fight and kick his ass!" I continued, a stuborn look on my face. "After all that boy was my greatest rival, and maybe I can finally go head to head with him and beat him!" I grinned at the thought.

I wanted to be just like him, he was my goal. Thanks to him I was good as I am now. I pulled up to the roof and landed. I dashed into the class room hoping I had made it on time.

"Vi'! Hey, Vi'!" Erasa yelled waving her arms.

I walked up next to Erasa and took a seat beside her. It was more like I took a seat on the desk. I crossed my legs and bounced one leg up and down. I glared at the other blond next to me. It was only Sharpner but you never be so sure.

"So tell me Sharpner are _you_ the golden warrior?" I said calmly.

"Hey, I had baseball practice this morning when would I have time?" Sharpner said with a grin.

"Hey, Videl do you ever think... he might be stronger than your Dad?" Erasa said curiously.

"Stuff it!" said a nerd named Pen "Videl's Dad is Hercule! The guy who saved the planet! There's nobody on earth stronger than him!"

"Ahem, class" coughed the teacher.

I dove off the desk only to remeber my incomplete homework. I took it out quickly and started to scribble down answers. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening but I did hear a few things.

"I'd like you all to meet a new student today. Come on in..." the teacher said.

"H-hello... my name is Son Gohan... It n-nice to meet you..." said a nervous male voice.

"Ooh, he's cute! I call dibbs on him!" Erasa squealed like a fangirl.

"What a geek!" Sharpner snorted.

"Please take an empty seat." the teacher insructed.

"O-ok" he responded.

"Over here, cutie!" Erasa called.

My eyes were still glued to my homework. I heard footsteps and a soft voice saying "Th-thanks"

"I'm Erasa a friend of Videl's!" Erasa giggled.

My ears perked up after I heard "Videl"

"Oh...?" Gohan responded.

"You won't believe me, but her dad is Hercule Satan!" Erasa giggled.

"W-what? Hercule?" Gohan asked, very suprised.

"Ha, told you, you wouldn't belive it!" Erasa chirped.

"No Kidding? Y-your Hercule's daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah show your gratitude! We're alive today thanks to her dad" Earsa grinned.

I peeked up at him. Son Gohan, huh? I recognized his face. That's right he was at the bank robbery this morning! But Gohan reminded me of something more. I couldn't put my finger on it.

**Flash Back**

I watched the brave warriors line up to fight Cell. One looked like my age. Allthough I'd never admitt it he was pretty cute. That blonde hair and those teal eyes

**End of Flash Back.**

"I've seen you somewhere before..."

_**End**_

**_

* * *

_**

I've finally finished thish fic!! And the chapter is upper long this time! I'm really happy the way it ended. Please don't ask me how she could feel Cell's energy or Feel Gohan when she hugged him. Somethings are better left unknown. Also the last Flash back is from the 1st chapter. You can really see the Naruto Infulence in this chapter! I've been watching Japanese Naruto episodes on Youtube lately XD I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes and if I missed out on some funny parts with Mr. Satan and Co. (everything except the Z fighters helping Gohan defeat Cell was from the Manga in this chapter) .Thank you to all the reviews for putting up with me. Check out some of my other Fics (I'll be updating 'A Satan Holiday' when the holidays start back up). Goodbye


End file.
